Beverages which customarily are consumed in heated condition, such as e.g. coffee, tea, drinking chocolate and the like are sometimes packed ready-made in non-returnable packages of the type sold occasionally in vending machines. It is desirable that such beverages should be made available heated for immediate consumption after the purchase, which means that the beverage must be heated before delivery from the vending machine. Heated beverages of the type referred to here are being supplied already in vending machines, but the packages which contain the beverages must be stored in these cases in a heated space in the vending machine. This means that the beverage is stored in heated condition during a long time which in most cases causes a deterioration of the taste and quality of the beverage. Hence there is a need for a vending machine where the beverage is heated at the instant when it is sold, but where the beverage in its package is stored unheated in the vending machine up to the instant of its sale. A solution of this problem is provided by the present invention whose characteristics are evident from the enclosed claims.